


The Perfect Picture

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best of pictures are taken in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Picture

"No no no!! Ibuki you're doing it all wrong!!" Mahiru shouted as she walked away from her camera and to Ibuki to fix her position. She grabbed Ibuki by her shoulder and tilted her only about a centimeter to the right. She moved her head about a millimeter to the left and she fixed how Ibuki was holding her guitar. Ibuki didn't mind though, she loved when Mahiru had her hands all over her, and she meant that in the most non-sexual way possible. Ibuki just honestly loved whenever Mahiru was near her and touched her in any way possible, like if she goes to grab something and brushes against Ibuki or if Mahiru just wants to give Ibuki a hug she just melts into the feeling. Even having Mahiru near Ibuki in general makes Ibuki so giddy she can barely keep still more than usual. She knows what this feeling is, but she is just a bit apprehensive to tell Mahiru about it. She talked to Kazuichi about it and his advice was only, "Well, Hiyoko hangs out with her a  _whole_ lot, so I'd be careful. She might already be taken". So Ibuki followed his advice to the best of her ability. She still does things like giving Mahiru kisses on the cheek and hugging her really tightly, but since she does that with everyone Mahiru doesn't suspect anything different. 

Today Mahiru wanted to take some candid still shots and she needed a model. Ibuki practically jumped at the idea to not only have her picture taken, but also be with Mairu privately for a good five hours while Mahiru took as many photos as she desired. So Ibuki grabbed her guitar, Mahiru grabbed her tripod, and camera and the two of them walked to Titty Typhoon to take some shots of Ibuki on stage. Ibuki had her guitar in her hands in the position to play and she had her one foot on top of a speaker. Mahiru spent a good half an hour just tweaking the lights so the shot would look perfect, and now she was spending another half an hour just moving Ibuki. Mahiru was beginning to get frustrated at how Ibuki wasn't able to follow simple directions.

"Ibuki, would you _please_ stay in this position now?" Mahiru asked desperately. Ibuki grinned and nodded, but she wasn't actually going to follow her direction. In truth, she's been purposely moving this entire time just so Mahiru would have to move her around and be close to her again. She couldn't help it, anytime she is alone with Mahiru she just wants Mahiru as close to her as possible. Mahiru went back to her camera and went to take pictures, but sighed in annoyance when she noticed that Ibuki had moved her head again. She walked back over to Ibuki and roughly grabbed her head.

"Ibuki, I _just_ told you not to move!! Why did you move?" Mahiru asked in a slightly irritated tone. Ibuki giggled. 

"Well Ibuki just wants her Mahiru-chan near her, that's why~" Ibuki sung and Mahiru rolled her eyes. She moved Ibuki's head again before walking back to her camera.

"Well, if you keep yourself still then you can spend the whole rest of the day with me, okay?" Mahiru offered and Ibuki wanted to jump around in joy, but she settled for nodding, which just made her go out of place again. Mahiru fixed her for the last time and began her photoshoot. The photoshoot lasted for a good hour before Mahiru released Ibuki from her position. Ibuki sat down on the stage and cracked her neck, many of her joints feeling sore for being in one position for a while. Mahiru sat next to Ibuki and looked through the photos she had just taken. Ibuki looked over at Mahiru and smiled. She looked so pretty with the stage lights on her. Her freckles looked like little stars on her pale face and her red hair looked so soft Ibuki just wanted to reach out and touch it. Ibuki was lost in the magnificence of Mahiru's beauty that she didn't notice when Mahiru turned to Ibuki. Mahiru looked at Ibuki questionably. Ibuki's face was very close to her face and her cheeks were a bright red. Mahiru looked into Ibuki's eyes and saw they were shining like big stunning gems. Mahiru found herself blushing as she looked into Ibuki's eyes. They just seemed so vivid and full of life Mahiru couldn't help but stare into them. They stared at each other for what felt like forever until Mahiru accidentally pressed a button on her camera, causing it to take a picture of absolutely nothing. They both jumped and Mahiru scooted several inches away, checking her camera and deleting the pointless image.  

"U-Um, so what do you want to do now?" Mahiru asked quickly, trying to clear the awkward air. Ibuki laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.  

"Um...Ibuki does not...really know. Ibuki really just wants to spend time with her Mahiru-chan alone." Ibuki admitted and blushed. Mahiru blushed at her statement, but laughed off her embarrassment. Mahiru hopped off the stage and turned to Ibuki.

"Well, I want to go take pictures of the island. Want to come with me?" Ibuki smiled at the offer and hopped off the stage, bounding over to Mahiru and grasping her free hand.

"Absolutely~!" Ibuki cheered, making Mahiru laugh once more. They walked out of Titty Typhoon hand-in-hand and walked very slowly to the beach. Behind a bush a few feet away from the walking pair, Hiyoko crouched down next to Kazuichi and showed him the photo. It was a photo of Ibuki and Mahiru walking hand-in-hand, smiling at each other.

"Perfect~" Kazuichi noted, giving Hiyoko a high-five. Hiyoko smirked and looked at the pair walking.

"They are, aren't they?" She said, mostly to herself, laughing at them before walking with Kazuichi to take more pictures of them.   


End file.
